


Bad Moon Rising

by faneunice



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/pseuds/faneunice
Summary: I see trouble on the way.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Festivids





	Bad Moon Rising

Download: <http://fan-eunice.com/festivids/badmoonsigned.avi>

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Creedence Clearwater Revival


End file.
